


Take it With You When You Go

by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mention of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Take my heart with you when you go; leave yours with me and come back safe and whole.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Take it With You When You Go

Tony doesn’t hear the soft slide of the shop doors open over the acetylene torch, welders mask pulled over his face to protect his vision and skin.

His arms are bare to the cool air of the shop and he’s already accrued a number of small burns, but he’s so close to being done that he doesn’t even feel them over the rush of adrenaline.

When he deems it complete he flips his mask up, the torch cutting off with a small whooshing sound. Grinning, he leaves the small statue to cool and spins on his stool, stretching his arms above his head and then jerks, falls to the floor and lands hard on his ass.

James grins at him from where he’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“Miss me?” he asks teasingly, eyes soft and warm as he moves to help Tony back onto the stool.

He’s still dressed in his tac gear, and when Tony inhales he can smell the tang of gunpowder and the salt of sweat on his skin.

James’s hand goes to his hair and combs through it, smiling softly at him as he rubs Tony’s scalp. Leaning into the touch till his forehead is pressed to James’s abdomen, he sighs heavily, the weight he didn’t realize he’d been carrying falling from his shoulders.

“You know I did,” he murmurs, words muffled slightly against the bullet proof vest James is still wearing. He slides his hands from where they rest on James’s waist back around to tug at his thighs, pulling him closer still.

“Hmm. JARVIS, how long has he been up without rest?”

“Forty three hours Sergeant Barnes.”

“Traitor,” Tony mumbles against James’s stomach, quieting when James tugs on his hair, the dull ache of it slithering down his spine and igniting heat in his belly.

James laughs softly and tugs on his hair again, tilting his head back till they make eye contact. The metal fingers are smooth against his cheek, delicate as a butterflies’ wings when they caress the dark circles under his eyes.

His lips turn down and he sighs softly, “You been up since I left?” he asks, sounding worried rather than upset—Tony can handle worried.

“Don’t sleep well without you,” he explains quietly—James nods because he knew that of course, but he always hopes it’ll be different when he leaves for a mission. He doesn’t like leaving Tony any more than Tony likes leaving him behind on his own missions or business trips, but they’re adults and Avengers and they know that this is the life.

James smiles tiredly and rubs at the base of Tony’s neck where he can feel lingering tension and exhaustion. “Alright honey, I know. Why don’t you come with me—I need a shower and a nap and I’m bettin you do too.”

Tony doesn’t argue, just waves a hand to JARVIS to save his work and then follows easily when James leads him into the elevator. They lean into each other, heavy and exhausted and more than a little clingy.

The warmth of the shower and the orgasm that James pulls from him with his mouth on Tony’s cock saps whatever energy he has left—weak limbed and shaky, he leans on James as the other man dries them both off perfunctorily and then draws them together under the cool crisp sheets of their bed.

He nuzzles up under James’s chin, thigh thrown over narrow hips and sighs. “M glad you’re back,” he whispers sleepily. “Don’t like missing you,” he admits, fingers tapping against James’s sternum, just over his heart.

James’s hand covers his and warm lips press to his brow, “I know baby, I don’t like it either.” He’s quiet for a long time, they both are, and then James sighs and presses their fingers down into his skin so his heartbeat can be felt.

“I leave it with you when I go,” he murmurs, “it’s all yours baby.”

Tony inhales a juddering breath and tilts his chin up to peer through heavily lidded eyes, heart skipping a touch faster.

“You take mine with you when you leave,” he replies. “Make sure you always bring it back.”

James smiles, bittersweet and longingly, his kiss firm and just a little desperate.

“Always,” he breathes against Tony’s lips, “I’ll always come home to you,” he promises.

“Always,” Tony agrees, kissing him back slowly, lazily, before sleep calls them both into the tides of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji key for when you just don’t know what to say in a comment!! 
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
